<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NEXUS | MARAUDERS ERA FANFICTION by TwistedLittleLemon (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717094">NEXUS | MARAUDERS ERA FANFICTION</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TwistedLittleLemon'>TwistedLittleLemon (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Orphans, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Triplets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TwistedLittleLemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[𝖲𝗂𝗋𝗂𝗎𝗌 𝖡𝗅𝖺𝖼𝗄 𝗑 𝖮F𝖢]<br/>[𝖱𝖾𝗆𝗎𝗌 𝖫𝗎𝗉𝗂𝗇 𝗑 𝖮F𝖢]<br/>[𝖱𝖾𝗀𝗎𝗅𝗎𝗌 𝖡𝗅𝖺𝖼𝗄 𝗑 𝖮M𝖢]</p><p>❝𝐼 ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑎𝑛 𝑎𝑙𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑛𝑎𝑡𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑦 𝑢𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑙 𝑖𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑐𝑒𝑑 𝑖𝑛 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑛𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝑚𝑒 ❞</p><p>❝𝐼 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑘 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 ❞</p><p>❝ 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑜 𝑡𝑒𝑚𝑝𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑖𝑡 . . . 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝐼 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢❞</p><p>❝𝑀𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝑏𝑒𝑒𝑛 𝑎𝑛 𝑎𝑚𝑎𝑧𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡❞</p><p>❝𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐼 𝑤𝑜𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑖𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝐼 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑒𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢❞</p><p>𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝐷𝑎𝑥 𝑘𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑚, 𝑓𝑖𝑟𝑚𝑙𝑦. 𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑙𝑖𝑝𝑠 𝑚𝑜𝑙𝑑𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜𝑔𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑓𝑒𝑐𝑡𝑙𝑦. 𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑚𝑎𝑑𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑒𝑎𝑐ℎ𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟. 𝐼𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑝𝑢𝑟𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑘𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑅𝑒𝑔𝑢𝑙𝑢𝑠. 𝐸𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑟𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑎𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑓𝑎𝑑𝑒𝑑 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑛𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑢𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑙 𝑖𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑅𝑒𝑔𝑢𝑙𝑢𝑠 𝑘𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑝𝑎𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑦 𝑢𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑒</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black/Original Male Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Triplets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work on AO3 this book is also on wattpad under my account (FrankieLovesBooks).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐈𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 </p><p>𝐵𝑙𝑎𝑖𝑟𝑒 𝑖𝑔𝑛𝑜𝑟𝑒𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑜𝑤𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑓 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒, </p><p>𝑆𝑖𝑟𝑖𝑢𝑠 𝑖𝑠 𝑑𝑒𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑠𝑒𝑑, </p><p>𝑅𝑒𝑚𝑢𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑘𝑠 ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑢𝑛𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑡ℎ𝑦, </p><p>𝐾𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑒 𝑎𝑟𝑔𝑢𝑒𝑠, </p><p>𝐷𝑎𝑥𝑡𝑜𝑛 𝑓𝑖𝑔𝑢𝑟𝑒𝑠 𝑜𝑢𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑒𝑥𝑢𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑦, </p><p>𝐶𝑎𝑟𝑙𝑦 𝑖𝑠 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑓𝑒𝑐𝑡, </p><p>𝑆𝑎𝑤𝑦𝑒𝑟 𝑑𝑜𝑒𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑒, </p><p>𝐹𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑐ℎ 𝑔𝑖𝑟𝑙𝑠 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑏𝑖𝑡𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑠, </p><p>𝑆𝑛𝑎𝑝𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑚𝑜𝑜𝑑𝑦 , </p><p>𝑃𝑒𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑛𝑛𝑜𝑐𝑒𝑛𝑡, </p><p>𝐿𝑖𝑙𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑎𝑐𝑐𝑒𝑝𝑡𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑟 ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑒</p><p>𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑅𝑒𝑔𝑢𝑙𝑢𝑠 𝑑𝑜𝑒𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑢𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑑.</p><p>▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃</p><p> </p><p>𝐁𝐋𝐀𝐈𝐑𝐄 𝐅𝐄𝐑𝐍 𝐎𝐅𝐓𝐄𝐍 𝐅𝐄𝐋𝐓 𝐋𝐈𝐊𝐄 the odd one out between herself and her brother and sister. Daxton (commonly known as Dax) and Katherine (who goes by Kitt) both had hobbies and skills and they got along perfectly. It seemed, to Blaire, that there wasn't much they could not do.</p><p>Dax has always excelled in school and Kitt has brilliant social skills and is very popular. </p><p>Blaire was often excluded from other friendship groups, yet she craved the company and warmth they provided. Of course, she had her brother and sister, but she knew them inside out. Blaire could easily tell you Kitt's favourite food (bangers and mash) or Dax's favourite colour (pale blue). But, Blaire wanted someone she hasn't known for her whole life, someone she could get to know. She had always wanted a friend. </p><p> </p><p>Dax Fern was a naturally quiet person. He preferred to curl up with a book and a few blankets (to mask the lumpiness of his bed) on his bed or sit at their desk and write or do extra study. Dax had never attempted to catch the attention of anyone. When he did socialize he can be sassy and witty. He was very overprotective of his sisters. Being the oldest triplet, he felt it his job to look after Blaire and Kitt. Dax has a sly and cunning under layer. Whoever hurts his sisters, best watch their back because Dax is good at leaving a mark.</p><p> </p><p>Kitt Fern was the youngest, yet most outgoing, of the triplets. Kitt didn't care about not having permanent friends: she easily fluttered through friend groups.</p><p>Dax often complained that she talked too much and disturbed his peace. Kitt could ramble on about anything and everything. Most people found her too overbearing and annoying. But Kitt was well practised in pretending she wasn't affected by their hurtful words or disgusted looks by being stubborn and argumentative</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. French girls, cigarettes and brotherly love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐁𝐋𝐀𝐈𝐑𝐄 𝐅𝐄𝐑𝐍 brushed her brunette hair out of her face as she admired herself in the customised mirror at her dressing table. Her hair reached below her collarbone, curling at the ends, her eyes were olive green and lips a rosy pink because of the lip gloss she had previously applied. She smiled at her appearance, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. </p>
<p>"Tu es si belle, Blaire. Ne laissez personne vous dire le contraire," Lina commented, her French flowing easily. She smirked. "Surtout pas votre garçon Anglais," Lina smiled as Blaire blushed a furious red. </p>
<p>Blaire and Lina were currently the only two girls in their dormitory they shared with Kitt Fern (one of Blaire's triplets), Amelia Jenkins, Kelly Clarkson and Eva de Foix. </p>
<p>Blaire bit her lip and rolled her eyes before replying quickly, "Sirius n'est pas mon "garçon anglais". C'est un copain."</p>
<p>Lina snorted and gave Blaire a firm look. "Un ami très proche . . . qui tu aimes," she teased. </p>
<p>Blaire gave her friend a deadpanned look but her crimson cheeks gave away her exact thoughts. </p>
<p>"Admettez-le, B, vous avez le béguin pour Monsieur Black," Lina pushed as the dormitory door opened to reveal Kitt whose mouth was agape and her eyes were wide. Blaire groaned and put her head in her hands. "Oops."</p>
<p>Kitt squealed. "Blaire! Why didn't you tell me? Oh, nevermind, I knew you like him! Oh my god, you two would make such an adorable couple." She moved to perch on the edge of Blaire's four-poster bed. The quilt was white with intricate golden designs. </p>
<p>"Because there wasn't anything to tell!" Blaire exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Kitt and Lina shared a look. "I do not - nor have I ever - fancied Sirius Black."</p>
<p>Kitt hummed thoughtfully. "Sure. I'll let your little lie slide . . . just this once, mind you. Remember Blaire, we don't lie to our siblings."</p>
<p>"I'm not lying, Kitt! Why don't you go annoy Dax about his crush on Regulus Black."</p>
<p>"Daxton?" Lina inquired, a dreamy smile on her face. </p>
<p>"Lina, love, you can't fancy our triplet. That's breaking friendship rule number three," Blaire said, snapping Lina out of her reverie.</p>
<p>"Tu vas me manquer pendant ton absence," Lina admitted quietly as she traced the crevices in the wood on one of the posts attached to her bed with her finger. She furrowed her eyebrows and the ends of her lips turned downwards. "Je fais toujours. Kelly et Amelia ne m'aiment pas donc ce ne que moi et Eva."</p>
<p>Blaire frowned at Lina's quiet plead for her, Kitt and Dax to stay at the french orphanage. Kitt sniffed in a deprecating way. </p>
<p>Kitt wrapped her arm around Lina's shoulders and rubbed small circles on the side of her shoulder with her thumb. "Ne laissez pas ces chiennes vous abattre. Nous avons encore le rythme d'aujourd'hui et le matin de tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Nous écrirons," Blaire promised, sending Lina a reassuring smile, before standing and moving to her wardrobe to start last-minute packing for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p>
<p>▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃</p>
<p>𝐃𝐀𝐗𝐓𝐎𝐍 𝐅𝐄𝐑𝐍 balanced the cigarette between his teeth as he pulled a metal lighter out of his jacket pocket. Dax bought the lighter up to his cigarette and lit the end of it before snapping it shut and throwing it back in his pocket. Dax held the cigarette with two fingers as he took one long drag before moving it away from his parted lips and allowing smoke to billow out his mouth in small rings. He breathed in deeply, allowing the smoke to enter his lungs. He sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment, imaging Carly Aprils - his best friend - giving him a thorough scolding for smoking. </p>
<p>Only one more day, he reminded himself, surrounded by stupid french bimbos in this posh estate which is really to overrated. Soon I'll back in the Slytherin common room and dorms at Hogwarts. This thought reassured him. Soon, he'll be with Carly and Sawyer and Severus and it will all be back to normal. He'll be back to routine. </p>
<p>Dax gazed across the pristine orphanage's gardens. Heck, even the hedges were trimmed to be perfect squares. He despised it. Everything in this stupid place was the same, the staff were the same, the children were the same (bratty and stuck up). He would have the same breakfast every day, talk to the same four people, wonder the same grounds, drink the same fancy red wine they were forced to drink at dinner time, Everything was the same and it was driving him insane! </p>
<p>Dax took another drag from his cigarette. He imagined the smoke that faded away after mere seconds was all if the stupid problems in this fucking french world.</p>
<p>"Daaaxtoon!"</p>
<p>Here comes another problem, in the form of Kelly Clarkson. </p>
<p>"What do you want Clarkson?" Dax asked harshly. </p>
<p>"You, of course," her annoying, high pitched, a sickly-sweet voice rang through the air with her loud, fake laughter. </p>
<p>"Can't you see I'm busy?" Dax said, stepping away from her as she moved closer to him. </p>
<p>Clarkson looked around and then pouted. "You don't seem very busy."</p>
<p>"I'm busy with my miserable thoughts," he stated, taking another puff of his cigarette. </p>
<p>Clarkson twirled a piece of her blonde hair around her finger. "Why don't you tell me about your problems? Maybe I could help?" She offered, placing her other had on Dax's arm. </p>
<p>He snorted and shrugged her handoff. "As if I would ever tell you anything about me just to have you gossip with your gaggle of girls? No thanks."</p>
<p>Clarkson hummed and checked her watch. "Oh dear, I need to go meet Amelia. Remember, Daxton, if you ever need anything my ears are always ready," she said, before planting a kiss in Dax's cheek and strutting back towards the main building. </p>
<p>Dax scrunched his nose up in disgust and used his jacket sleeve to remove her germs from his cheek. After finishing his cigarette, he pulled our another before deciding it was time to finish packing his trunk. </p>
<p>▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃</p>
<p>𝐒𝐈𝐑𝐈𝐔𝐒 𝐁𝐋𝐀𝐂𝐊 sighed as he threw a leather jacket into his trunk, feeling the pockets first to check there wasn't anything important inside. Then he sighed and sat on top of his red quilt, placing his head in his hands as his legs shook. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. </p>
<p>His bedroom door slowly opened and a miniature version of himself peered in. </p>
<p>"Won't you ever learn to knock, Reggie?" Sirius said, lifting his head to look up at his little brother. </p>
<p>Regulus smiled. "No," he replied simply. </p>
<p>"Was there something you wanted?" </p>
<p>Regulus froze for a second and bit his lip. There were lots of things he wanted, such as a pet niffler or a new broomstick but what he really wanted to be was for his brother to love him again. </p>
<p>"Siri . . . "Regulus started cautiously. "Do you love me?"</p>
<p>Sirius frowned at stared at his brother incredulously. "What sort of question is that?"</p>
<p>Regulus blinked back tears and went to turn away to go back to his room. </p>
<p>"Of course I love you, dummy," Sirius' chuckle was infectious, Regulus couldn't help but join in. </p>
<p>Sirius spread his arms allowing his little brother to fall into them. He wrapped his arms around Regulus, squeezing him tightly. </p>
<p>"What's wrong, little brother?" </p>
<p>Regulus closed his eyes as salty tears trickled down his face. "It doesn't matter."</p>
<p>For now, all that mattered was he was with his brother, ready to go back to Hogwarts. </p>
<p>▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃</p>
<p>𝐊𝐈𝐓𝐓 𝐅𝐄𝐑𝐍 stood in the middle. Her sister, Blaire, was on her left and Dax, their brother, on her right. Their trunks were in their hands and small smiles on their faces as they waited in the office. </p>
<p>          ''I'm going to miss France,'' she said, breaking the silence they had been in since saying goodbye to the few friends they had at the orphanage. </p>
<p>          Dax scoffed. ''We'll be back next summer,'' he grumbled. </p>
<p>          ''That's like a year away,'' Kitt complained.  </p>
<p>          ''Nine months actually,'' he corrected. </p>
<p>          A loud pop quelled the upcoming argument before things could get out of hand — something that had been happening often recently. Dax, who was usually the calmest out of them, felt immense anger about having to come back to France every summer. Mostly, he was jealous. Almost all of his friends had a nice home and parents — maybe even pets — to go back to after the end of the year. He didn't have that. Dax had to come back to a stuffy french orphanage every summer and it pissed him off. </p>
<p>          Kitt felt her brother was being ungrateful. They were given clothes and food and drink and they lived in an orphanage that was better than most. That was more than some parentless children had. Blaire was impartial; she didn't feel particularly strong about the orphanage but made her time there happy. She tried to enjoy herself and that was better than Dax. </p>
<p>          ''Have you said your goodbyes?'' Professor Albus Dumbledore asked, smiling down at three of his favourite students. Dumbledore was an old man, with long grey hair and a matching beard (the first time Kitt met him, she thought he was Santa). There was always a twinkle in his blue eyes. </p>
<p>          ''Didn't have many people to say bye to,'' Dax replied, shrugging carelessly. </p>
<p>          Kitt turned to glare at her brother. ''Just because you don't have any friends does not mean hat me and Blaire doesn't,'' she exclaimed, furiously. </p>
<p>          ''I have friends!'' Dax protested. </p>
<p>          Kitt crossed her arms. ''Yeah? Like who?''</p>
<p>          ''Carly and Se—''</p>
<p>          ''You mean Aprils? She's rude,'' Kitt stated, raising her eyebrows. </p>
<p>          ''You don't even know her!'' Dax shouted. ''You've never even tried to talk to her,'' he glared. </p>
<p>          Blaire sighed and turned to Dumbledore. ''I'm sorry, sir,'' she apologised. ''They've been like this all summer.'' She looked back to siblings and cleared her throat. Their heads snapped round to face her, promptly silencing. ''Are you ready to go?'' </p>
<p>           Kitt and Dax nodded simultaneously. Honestly, they're so much alike it's unreal. </p>
<p>          The headmaster of Hogwarts pulled an empty tin can out of his pocket. It was slightly squashed and had no top. ''Make sure you're touching the tin and hold onto your belongings tightly,'' he ordered. </p>
<p>          The triplets kept a steady grip on their trunks as they took hold of the portkey with their free hands. It felt as if they were being dragged along a thin tunnel, the air was being squeezed out of them. Then, they could breathe again as they landed on the ground. </p>
<p>          Blaire lifted her head off the floor and took a look at her surroundings. They were on Platform 9¾. </p>
<p>▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>